Gregory Jbara
| birthplace = Westland, Michigan, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | spouse = Julie Jbara | domesticpartner = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1987–present | website = http://www.gregoryjbara.com/ }} Gregory Jbara ( ; born September 28, 1961) is an American film, television and stage actor. Early life Jbara was born in Nankin Township (now Westland), Michigan, the son of an advertising office manager"Jbara biography," filmreference.com and an insurance claims adjuster."Jbara_Still A Scoundrel," broadwayworld.com He is of Lebanese and Irish descent.GregoryJbara.com - A Midsummer Night's Dream movie premiere report by actor, 1999GregoryJbara.com - Interview with actor, 2000 After graduating from Wayne Memorial High School in Wayne, Michigan,GregoryJbara.com - Biography (Misc. Extras) Jbara attended the University of Michigan from 1979 to 1981. He majored in Communication Studies and took classes in Theatre and Musical Theatre. He left Michigan to attend Juilliard (1982–1986) where he received his BFA in acting. Both of Jbara's two brothers also have careers in the entertainment industry. Mike is President and CEO, WEA Corp.GregoryJbara.com: NETC Convention 2006 PhotoMarketWire.com: Mike Jbara Named President and CEO, WEA Corp., while Dan has made his career primarily as a reality show producer.[http://gregoryjbara.com/betm-opening-night-photos/betm-on-03.html GregoryJbara.com: Billy Elliot Opening Night Photo]SonyPictures.com: Ripley's Believe It or Not: Production Bio Jbara also has a sister, Judy, who works in insurance and investment planningGregoryJbara.com: 2007 Stage / Broadway / Recording News: SeptemberLAGLCC.org profile as well as being co-chair, Leadership Council, Out & Equal Workplace Advocates - Southern California, a non-profit.Out & Equal Workplace Advocates - Southern California Career Jbara originated the role of "Jackie Elliot" (known as "Dad") in the Broadway production of Billy Elliot the Musical, which opened on November 13, 2008. For his portrayal of "Dad" Jbara received the Outer Critics Circle, Drama Desk, and Tony awards for Best Featured Actor in a Musical during the 2008-2009 Broadway awards season.OuterCritics.org - Awards for 2008-2009 outercritics.orgDramaDesk.org - Awards for 2008-2009 dramadesk.orgTonyAwards.com - Nominees and Winners, Billy Elliot tonyawards.com On May 5, 2005, Sardi's caricatures of Dirty Rotten Scoundrels stars Butz, Gleason, Jbara and Scott were unveiled in a ceremony hosted by fellow co-star Sara Gettelfinger.[http://gregoryjbara.com/drs/sardis.html On the Scene: Four Scoundrels Make the Wall at Sardi's, Broadway.com Video Feature archived at gregoryjbara.com] (Scoundrels star John Lithgow had already been caricatured at Sardi's.)[http://www.broadway.com/gen/Buzz_Photo_Op.aspx?ci=511830 A Wall Full of Scoundrels at Sardi's, Photo Op:Broadway.com Buzz]) In a 2008 Grand Rapids Press interview, Jbara (noting the importance of being caricatured at the landmark Broadway restaurant) said, "You don't remember a year later who won the Tonys, but that picture will be in Sardi's for the rest of my life."[http://www.gregoryjbara.com/grpress-jan08.html Stage, screen star comes to aid of Actors' Theatre - mlive.com article archived at gregoryjbara.com] Jbara received the BackStageWest Garland 2000 Award for his performance in the West Coast premiere of George Furth's play, Precious Sons, co-starring Nora Dunn, Michael Malota, Ginger Williams and Adam Wylie.The Blank Theatre Company - Awards In 2006, Jbara received a Special Award from the New England Theatre Conference for his achievement in theatre.NETC Online: Excellence in Theatre Awards Jbara appeared as TV Land's on-camera spokesperson in eight different spots featuring three generations sitting on a couch: grandpa (William Severs), father/boomer (Jbara) and teenage son (Dylan Kepp). The spots focused, humorously, on the contrasts among those generations and were first shown on TV Land during the TV Land Awards broadcast on April 22, 2007. Broadway credits * "Dad" in Billy Elliot the Musical (2008) (originated role) * "André Thibault" in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2005) (originated role) * "Billy Flynn" in Chicago (revival) * "Squash (Mr. Bernstein)" in Victor/Victoria (1995) (originated role) * "Sohovik" in Damn Yankees (1994) (revival; originated role) * "Bellhop #1/Bootblack" in Born Yesterday (1989) with Ed Asner and Madeline Kahn (Broadway revival) * "LIFFE Trader, John" in Serious Money (1988) with Alec Baldwin and Kate Nelligan (Jbara's Broadway debut) Other selected stage credits * "Mr. Bunder" in the West Coast Premiere of Michael John LaChiusa's play, Little Fish (2007) starring Alice Ripley * "Vinnie" in the Geffen Playhouse Premier of Neil Simon's Felix and Oscar (update to The Odd Couple) * "Ike/Bess Truman" in the West Coast Premiere of Michael John LaChiusa's play, First Lady Suite * "Clark Gable" in The Blank Theatre Company's The Living Room Series presentation of Mark Saltzman's new play, Mr. Shaw Goes To Hollywood * "Chick Clark" in Wonderful Town (2000) for City Center Encores! * "Kevin Cartwright" in Privates On Parade (1989) with Jim Dale and Simon Jones * "Smudge" in Forever Plaid * "Gunther, Wotan, Hagen, Dwarf, Giant" in Das Barbecü (Goodspeed Opera House, East Haddam, Connecticut) * "The Frankenstein Monster" in Have I Got A Girl For You! (Jbara's Off-Broadway debut) Selected TV credits * "Stan Lawrence" in Monk episode, "Mr. Monk Gets Lotto Fever" * "German General," "German Soldier," and "German Priest" in Family Guy episode, "Road to Germany" * "Col. Roger Bright" in The Unit episode, "Paradise Lost" * "Judge Herman Zemit" in Conviction episode, "True Love" * "The Tree Trimmer Hero" (voice) in Higglytown Heroes episode, "Kip Gets Swing Fever" * "Dan O'Keefe" (recurring role) in Grounded for Life (Seasons 2-5) * "George Haan" in Century City episode, "Sweet Child of Mine" * "Gene Lester" ("Pyramid" contestant) in Friends episode, "The One Where the Stripper Cries" * "Congressman Segal" in The West Wing episode, "Angel Maintenance" * "Rev. Compton" in Ally McBeal episode, "Reach Out and Touch" * "Mike" in Malcolm in the Middle episode, "New Neighbors" * "Jo Jo Regosi" (recurring role) in That's Life * "Scott Morgan" in Touched by an Angel episode, "At the End of the Aisle" * "Director Greg" in Come on Over episode, "Welcome to the Theatre" Selected film credits * "Les Hirsch" in Remember Me (2010) (with Robert Pattinson) * "Jack" in Out of Step (written and directed by Eileen Connors) * "Jerry Yarbro" in Exit Speed (with David Rees Snell, Lea Thompson, and Fred Ward) * "Hank Messinger" in The First $20 Million Is Always the Hardest (2002) (with Adam Garcia, Enrico Colantoni and Ethan Suplee) * "Snug the Joiner" in A Midsummer Night's Dream (1999) (with Kevin Kline) * "Edward" in The Out-of-Towners (1999) (with Steve Martin) * "Walter Brackett" in In & Out (1997) (with Kevin Kline) * "Angelique" in Jeffrey (1995) (with Steven Weber and Patrick Stewart) Miscellaneous credits * "Audio-animatronic Radio Newscaster" for Spaceship Earth (The Age of Information scene; character announces Amelia Earhart's flight across the Atlantic)GregoryJbara.com - "Greg's voice part of Spaceship Earth" * "Husband out dancing with wife" in multi-media ad campaign for Caduet which launched April 2008 (internet, television, printLink to more info, scan of print ad, video * "Dad of college student" in tv ad for Olive Garden Mezzalunas Mention in Broadway.com interview References External links * Official Site: GregoryJbara.com * Broadway.com: Backstage at Billy Elliot With Billy's Dad Starring Gregory Jbara * * * Voice Actor Profile: VoiceChasers.com * Gregory Jbara at the Internet Off-Broadway Database Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:People from Westland, Michigan Category:American people of Lebanese descent Category:American film actors Category:American male singers Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:Tony Award winners fr:Gregory Jbara